We've all Got Our Problems
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: Fuu is pregnant and doesn't know who the 'father' is. She keeps it all a secret, and her recent bathroom trips are irritating Seifer. R&R Please!
1. Raped

_Fuu looked up at the stars from Central Station. It had been a long and stressful day for her, Seifer, Rai, and Vivi and all she wanted to do now was relax. "Cool," she mumbled when she felt the cold evening breeze blow her skin. _

_"Hello...Fuu," a male voice said slyly from the dark shadows._

_Fuu didn't have time to react because she was instantly grabbed by the arm and had a hand clamped on her mouth to prevent her from screaming or shouting. Her eyes widened in horror as she felt herself being dragged into the darkness._

_All that was heard that night, was a painful scream and quite a bit of ruffling and grunting._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A Week Later...**

Fuu hung out with Seifer, Rai, and Vivi...as always at the Sandlot. She looked down at the ground and kicked away a stray rock in boredom.

"Hey, Fuu!" Seifer called, "We're gonna go get some burgers to eat!"

Fuu took his statement as an order rather than an offer and nodded. But for some strange reason, she felt her stomach flip or something. "Ignore it," she said to herself and followed the three to the burger place.

Seifer took a bite out of his burger as he watched Rai and Vivi argue about what to order from afar. He then noticed no movement from Fuu, who was next to him, and glanced at her. "Fuu, something wrong?" he asked.

Fuu noticed herself just staring down at her half-finished plate of french fries. She looked up at Seifer and nodded her head. She held her stomach and rushed to bathroom saying, "Excuse me." Fuu ran into the bathroom and leaned on the sink. Much to her horror, she vomitted. The women made disgusted faces and quickly left her alone.

"Where's Fuu?" Vivi asked as he came back with his burger and Rai following close behind.

Seifer shrugged. "She just excused herself and went running off to the bathroom. I guess when you gotta go, you gotta go." He took the last bite of his burger and threw away his trash.

"That's really weird, y'know?" Rai chimed, "She always sticks close to ya like a security guard, y'know?"

The three boys nodded at the same time.

Fuu came out of the bathroom, her hand on her head and her visible eye droopy. "Headache," she stated as she approached the trio.

"You'll be okay, right?" Seifer asked.

"Yes," Fuu said flatly and did her best to stand up straight.

"That's good. Cause we're gonna go over to Central Station to hang out." Seifer smirked at the guys and the guys smirked back. He turned back to Fuu, but much to his surprise, she was pale and wide-eyed. "What's wrong?"

Fuu brought her hands up to her chest and shook her head. "I can't," she whispered.

"You HAVE to," Seifer ordered and left. Rai ran after him.

Fuu hesitated in going, but felt a tug on her pants. She looked down and found it was Vivi. "I'll be with you, Fuu," he said, "Don't worry." She forced back a smile and nodded, following Seifer to Central Station.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Somethin's up with Fuu, y'know?" Rai whispered to the well-awared Seifer, "She's been acting all strange, y'know?"

Seifer ignored his 'follower's' statement and shrugged, looking back at Fuu. She was right next to him, pale and alert. A lot like a deer that knows that there's a tiger or coyote nearby...ready to attack.

Rai saw a skateboard a few yards away and challenged, "Vivi, I'm gonna beat you to that skateboard, y'know?" He smirked and ran off.

"No you're not!" Vivi protested and followed.

Seifer headed for the clock tower and asked Fuu, "You wanna come with me?"

Fuu timidly nodded and followed the blonde to the Clock Tower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, what's up?" Seifer asked, glaring at the silver-haired girl. He crossed his arms.

Fuu shook her head and looked out into the sunset. "Nothing."

"You can't fool me, Fuu. You've been acting strange today. Going to the bathroom, coming out with a headache...what's up with that? It's not normal."

"Nausea."

"Then why didn't you just go home?"

"Can't. Have Job."

Seifer chuckled and looked down. He saw Vivi fall off the skateboard and Rai laughing hysterically. "You've got a point," he said. He turned to look at Fuu again, but found her spot gone. He turned around and just saw her enter the bathroom around the corner. He became suspicious and decided to wait for her in front of the door.

Inside the bathroom, Fuu bent over the sink and vomitted. After she was done, she rinsed away her...'trash' and cleaned up her mouth afterwards. "Sick," she muttered as she wiped her damp mouth and opened the door. Her single, visible eye was closed so she didn't see where she was going until she felt herself bump into something hard and nearly fell down. "Ow," she said, rubbing her sore nose and looked up to see a glaring, suspicious Seifer.

"This is TWICE," he pointed out and helped the young girl to her feet.

"Tired," Fuu whispered, "Need rest..." She sighed and fell into Seifer's arms- unconscious.

Seifer grunted as he caught Fuu. "Whoa," he murmured, "Didn't expect that to happen." He picked her up bridal style and climbed down the stairs to meet up with Rai and Vivi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuu felt like she was on a soft cloud...floating away. "That aint like her, y'know?" she heard Rai's voice say.

"What'd you do to her, Seifer?" asked Vivi's voice.

"I didn't do anything, okay?" said a very frustrated Seifer, "She just fainted!"

The voices echoed in her head chaotically. She frowned and shouted, "SHUT UP!" Her eyes opened and she found herself in her room, panting and sweating. She looked around and found the three boys staring at her. She remembered what she had just said and muttered, "Sorry."

Seifer was the first to snap out of his trance and said, "Lets talk about this tomorrow." He motioned the boys to get up and the three of them left Fuu's apartment.

Fuu held her stomach. She went to bathroom and took a pregnancy test and sadly whimpered, "I'm...pregnant." She placed the meter on the sink and sank to her knees. "Awful."


	2. Seifer Finds Out

Fuu went down to the Sandlot to find the trio glaring at her with their arms crossed. She remembered what Seifer said yesterday and tried her hardest to glare back just as coldly. "What?" she snapped.

Seifer turned to Rai and Vivi. "I'll talk to her," he informed.

"So not cool, y'know?" Rai started, "We want to talk to her, too, y'know." Everyone stared at him when they sensed his 'y'know' line said as a statement.

"Leave, you dorks!" Seifer shouted and whipped his hand threateningly. Rai and Vivi gulped and ran off to some other direction.

"Harsh," Fuu stated as she approached Seifer cautiously.

Seifer grabbed her wrist agressively and pulled her towards Station Heights. "We need to go to Central Station. That's where we'll talk."

"No!" Fuu protested and yanked her wrist back, bringing Seifer along. "Bad idea!"

"What do you have against that place, Fuu?" Seifer asked angrily. He gripped her wrist harder and started again for Station Heights.

Fuu winced at the pain of Seifer's tight hold and was forced to get dragged along. "Let go!" she shouted and tried to wriggle free. "Aaahh!" she yelped as Seifer started twisting her arm. "That hurts!"

"I know it does," Seifer mocked, "So shut up and just come to Central Station with me."

People looked on as the two made their way up to Central Station, Fuu screaming and resisting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow!" Fuu squeaked as Seifer threw her to the ground. She stood up, but fell back down when she felt something push her. "Screw you!" she spat.

Seifer just smirked and chuckled in amusement. "Curse at me all you want," he gloated, "I'll still get all the info out of you." He squatted down to look at her in the eye and asked sternly, "What's up with you?"

Fuu glared at him, but then turned wide-eyed when she felt herself get dizzy and her stomach lurch. "Must go!" she hissed and stood up, frantically trying to find a place to release. She panicked when she felt Seifer's hold on her ankle.

"What's the rush?" he snickered.

Too late. Fuu fell on her knees and vomitted on the ground. She clutched her stomach in pain and continued to vomit.

Seifer watched in disgust. "What did you eat?" he asked, letting go of her ankle and standing up.

Fuu finally finished after a few seconds and looked up at the blonde, her scarlet eye showing rage. "Bastard!" she cursed and stood up. She pointed at herself and informed him, "I'm sick! Go away! Leave me!" She coughed and looked away, her silver hair glistening in the morning sun.

Seifer was shocked at Fuu's outburst and yelled, "Not until you tell me what the heck is wrong with you!" He clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth.

"Nothing's wrong!"

"Then why were you vomitting?"

"My business! Not yours!"

"You're a stupid whore, you know that?" Seifer angrily shot back.

Fuu stiffened. She gaped at Seifer, her face pale and her heart beating rapidly. "Y-you...know?" she asked nervously. She took a step back.

Seifer realized what he just said, but didn't take the time to correct it. "Know what?" he asked dangerously, "Is there something you wanna tell me, Fuu?" His sharp glare seemed to pierce through her.

Fuu shook her head. "Never mind." She boldly walked past Seifer and headed back to Station Heights. "Gotta go."

Seifer turned around and watched her run down the slope. "You can't get away from me that easily!" he taunted and ran after her.

Fuu heard rapid footsteps and ran off. She turned a corner and ran down a few steps. Running up ahead, she saw her apartment building and ran inside. She quickly went to find her apartment and dashed inside. She locked the door and quickly hid in her bedroom.

Seifer arrived at Fuu's apartment building shoty after and rushed up to her apartment. "Open up, Fuu!" he shouted, banging on her door, "Or else I'll break this stupid door down myself!" He pounded harder, but received no response. "That's it! I'm coming in!" He rose a leg and knocked the door open with one powerful kick. He ran straight to the bedroom and pushed the door open. He found Fuu sitting on her bed with her chin on her knees and her cold eyes locked on the matress below her.

"Get out!" she ordered and picked up one of the apples on her desk and took a bite out of it.

Seifer closed the door behind him and crossed his arms. "Not until you tell me what's wrong with you!" he insisted.

Fuu stayed silent, meaning that she refused to say anything.

Seifer lost his temper and stomped his way towards her. "You're really starting to tick me off! So you'd better get to talking!" He tripped on one of her stuff and fell on her. "Ugh!"

Fuu released the apple she was holding and yelped, "Ow!" when she felt part of Seifer's hard abdomen land on her soft belly. "Get off!" she grunted, "You're heavy!" She felt Seifer trying to get up, but his abdomen hit her stomach again and she yelped another, "Ow!"

Seifer stopped his movements. He knew that it shouldn't hurt so much in the stomach from the way he landed and instantly knew something was wrong. He placed a hand on Fuu's stomach and pushed down.

Fuu felt Seifer's warm hand on her exposed belly press down and screamed, "Ow! Stop! It hurts!" She slapped his hand away and pushed him off of her. "Jerk!"

Seifer felt his suspicions rising and went to her bathroom.

Fuu started to panic and ran after Seifer. "Stop! Don't go!" She was too late. She found him pick up the pregnancy meter and look at it. "Bad..."

"You're pregnant...aren't you?" he asked in a low, yet dangerous tone. He looked at the silver-haired girl and placed the meter back on the sink. "That's why you were always vomitting."

Fuu looked down in shame.

"Damn you!" Seifer shouted, "Talk!" He shook his head. "And I thought you were clean. You really are a whore!"

Fuu walked back to her room and fell on her bed carelessly. Seifer followed her. "I..." she started, and trailed off. She had her back on him and was still as a dead person.

"You what?" Seifer growled.

"Was...raped." Fuu shuddered and fought back tears. "Rapist unknown."

Seifer rolled his eyes. "That's even worse. Now you don't know who the father of that baby is!" He stared at her. "Are you going to keep the baby?"

Fuu nodded. "Needs mother," she mumbled.

"Ugh! How do you expect to keep it? You hardly have any money left to keep yourself in this apartment! Use your head!"

"I'll cope."

Seifer turned around and left. "Forget you!"

Fuu sat up and wiped away some tears that were on her cheeks. "Forget me." She held her head and shook it. "Life...mess."


	3. Replay and Sufferings

The next day, Seifer just leaned on a random wall at the Sandlot...sulking. "You're sulking too much, y'know?" Rai told Seifer. Vivi just looked up at the grumpy blonde.

"I'm aware of that!" Seifer growled, "Now get lost!"

Rai and Vivi flinched and went to the opposite side of Seifer.

Moments later, Fuu arrived and sat down on a bench, crossing her arms and her back facing Seifer. She stayed quiet and didn't even dare to turn around.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here, whore!" Seifer hissed. He glared at Fuu.

"Don't care," Fuu stated, "My life. Not yours."

"I dare you to say that again to my face!"

Fuu turned around and glared back at Seifer. She approached him until her face was only inches away from his and repeated, "Don't care. My life. Not yours."

Rai and Vivi watched the two from afar in confusion. "Rai, why are they glaring at each other and getting angry?" Vivi asked, "Did Fuu do something wrong?"

Rai shrugged. "Seifer's always grouchy, y'know? Probably just normal, y'know!"

"Get out of here!" Seifer ordered harshly, "There aren't any whores allowed in the Desciplinary Committee." He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine," Fuu said flatly and turned around. "Bastard." She walked off to Station Heights.

"That was harsh, y'know?" Rai said to Seifer as he approached him, "Vivi and I heard what you just told her, y'know!"

"Why were you so mean, Seifer?" Vivi asked.

Seifer huffed and left for Station Heights after Fuu disappeared. "You two idiots stay here."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuu was almost at the Central Station, but quickly halted in her tracks. "Face fear," she muttered, "Not scared." She took a deep breath and quickly ran up to Central Station. She looked around and found it empty. She sighed with relief and lowered her guard.

"Not a good idea," the same male sly voice said.

Fuu gasped and looked around. "Replay," she squeaked.

"You got that right!"

Fuu felt a swift breeze blow behind her and twirled around. "Ah!" she gasped as she was pushed to the ground. She couldn't see who her attacker/rapist was because he covered her eye with his hand. She squirmed around violently. "Let go!" she shouted, "Jer- Umph!" She became silent and still when she felt him hit her stomach.

"Don't ever shout when I'm around you," the man threatened. He took a blindfold from his pocket and put it on Fuu's single eye. He then roughly took her by her hair and hoisted her up. "Understood?"

Small tears trickled down Fuu's cheeks as she felt the pain from her stomach worsen. With all her courage, she screamed in his face, "Jerk! Bastard! Crap! Loser!" She then grunted, "Ugh!" as another painful blow struck her in the stomach. She coughed out a bit of blood and felt herself fall on her knees.

The mysterious, violent man kicked Fuu in the stomach, causing her to fall on her back. "Whore!" he spat, "Curse at me all you want! Just be aware that you have a small, developing baby in your womb and that I'm its father!" In a fast blur, he disappeared.

Fuu layed still, almost lifeless on the ground. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she coughed out some more blood. All she could see was darkness... With a last cough, she lost consciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A minute later, Seifer arrived at Central Station. His eyes widened when he saw a very familiar girl with silver hair lying down on the ground with blood at the corners of her mouth and a blind fold on her eye. Tear stains were also visible on her pale face. "Fuu!" he called and ran over to her. He kneeled down and picked up her upper body. "Fuu!" he called again and shook her lightly.

Fuu didn't move. She just laid still and quiet...her chest rising up and down to let Seifer know that she was still alive. A single tear slid down her right cheek.

_I should've never let her go around the town by herself! Damn! _He removed her blind fold and found her eye closed and her eyelashes glistening from the tears. He picked her up bridal style and walked down to Station Heights. "Hang in there, Fuu," he whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuu opened her eyes and gasped a little when she felt a stinging, painful sensation in her stomach. She squinted and looked around. "H-hospital?" she asked herself.

"Fuu!" Vivi squealed and ran up to her, "Are you okay?"

Fuu was confused at first, but then she remembered everything...and the man. She nodded. "I think so."

"You really scared us, y'know?" Rai piped as he came in from the curtains, "It was a good thing Seifer found you, y'know?"

Fuu blinked. "Seifer?" she asked, "Helped...me?"

"Yeah," Seifer said smugly, "Got a problem with that, Fuu?" He walked over to her with his arms crossed.

Fuu looked up at him and then at the wall. She sighed and mumbled quietly, "Thanks." She took her sheets and threw it aside, revealing a bandaged upper body. Mustering up all of her strength, she got out of bed. "Hmh!" she groaned as the pain in her stomach shot through her like an arrow. She grabbed her bed to keep herself from falling, but it didn't work. She collapsed to her knees and held her stomach.

"Fuu!" Vivi cried and went over to help his friend. "Are you okay?"

Fuu nodded and struggled to get up again. Her legs shook a bit, but she bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Stand up!" she yelled at herself and finally stood straight, but still shaking a bit. She panted rapidly as her pain doubled but remained standing. She glared at the bathroom and then her clothes on the table. She gritted her teeth and limped to the table. "Let go," she said to Vivi. He quickly obeyed and let her walk on her own.

"She's tough, y'know!" Rai complimented with a grin.

Seifer just smirked and brushed his index finger against the tip of his nose. "She's not that tough," he said, "I can do better."

"Cut her some slack, Seifer," Vivi muttered, "She's only human."

"And a girl," Seifer added. The boys laughed.

Fuu heard Seifer's insult and glared at herself. "Girl..." she grumbled, "Crapped up!" She snatched her clothes and dashed to the bathroom. All that was heard was a loud thud and some things falling. Afterwards, the guys heard her moan and the sink run.

"She sure is puking a lot," Vivi remarked.

The door opened and the doctor came in. "Mr. Almasy-" he started.

"Call me Seifer," Seifer corrected and went over to the doctor, "So, what is it?"

"I have some...news," the doctor said sadly. He turned to Rai and Vivi and asked, "May I talk with your friend here privately? I'm afraid this is very important." The two nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Alm- I mean...Seifer," the doctor stammered, "Did you by any chance have sexual engagement with Fuu?" He stretched his collar and looked down at Seifer crossly.

Seifer knew where this was going and instantly replied, "No, I didn't." He turned to leave. "I already know she's pregnant and it's none of my concern," he said darkly. He glared at the doctor. "Got that?"

The doctor sadly nodded. "Of course."

Seifer huffed and opened the door to find Fuu heading towards the hospital's exit. "Fuu? Where are you going?"

"Home," Fuu said coldly and left.


	4. Fuu Moves In

_Three months went by swiftly. None of the boys saw Fuu during those three months and were becoming a bit worried._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was noon, and Seifer, Rai, and Vivi were still at the Sandlot. They moped around, rode on the skateboards, and even tried to talk, but all were still bored and frustrated.

Seifer stood up from the bench and scowled. "I need to check on some things," he said, "You two stay here. I'll be right back." He grumpily walked off to Station Heights.

"Where do you think Seifer's going?" Vivi asked, looking up at Rai.

Rai shrugged. "Seifer's mysterious, y'know? We may never know where he goes or what he does, y'know!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer went to Fuu's apartment and knocked on her door. _What am I doing? I could just go in anytime I want to. _He sighed and opened the unlocked door. What he saw baffled him. "Fuu?"

Fuu turned around. Her hair was tied to a small ponytail and her belly was kind of big. She was also wearing a pink apron and had a bowl of vegetable soup in her hands. She frowned. "Seifer." She placed the bowl down on her table and took off her apron, revealing the maternity clothes she was wearing. "Why here?" she asked.

Seifer closed the door behind him and went over to the young girl. "Just wanted to check on you. You've been gone for a really long time."

Fuu sadly sat down on her chair and shook her head. "Rough life," she mutterred, "Young." She picked up the spoon she prepared and took a sip out of her soup. She made a disgusted face and shoved the bowl aside along with the spoon. She gave an exasperated sigh and placed her head in her hands.

Seifer glanced at Fuu's study table and found stacks of papers. He went over to expect them and found that they were bills and rental payments. Most were delayed and very few were on time and repaid. He kept running his eyes over the papers and instantly put them down. He went over to Fuu and said, "Pack your stuff."

Fuu looked up at him. "What?"

"Pack your stuff," Seifer repeated, "You're going to live in my place from now on."

Fuu gasped when Seifer took her by the wrist and pulled her out of her chair. "Why? Home here."

"You won't be living here long," Seifer stated, "With the way your bills and payments are looking, anyway. I've got a three-bedroom house with two bathrooms...plus I can help you out with your budgets."

Fuu hesitated, but then though it best if she did what her friend told her. "Okay. But...baby-"

"I'll help with that, too," Seifer quickly told her, "Now go pack up and meet me at Tram Common when you're done. Don't take too much time!" He bolted out of her apartment.

Fuu was shocked at first, but then snapped out of her trance and went into her room to pack. She took out a small luggage bag and put in her clothes- which were very few. She opened her dresser and took out a box. "Important," she said, "Can't forget." She put it in her bag along with her clothes and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer ran over to the Sandlot and told the two boys, "I have a busy day today. You two can go home."

Rai and Vivi couldn't believe what they were hearing and stared at the flustered blonde. "Huh?"

"You nitwits! Go home!"

Rai and Vivi jumped at Seifer's sharp tone and quickly ran home.

Seifer sighed and went over to Tram Common and found Fuu waiting for him at the necklace shop. _That was fast. _He was about to say something, but was silenced when she said, "You're late."

"I didn't expect you to pack up so quickly," he replied and led her to a nearby house further down Tram Common. "Here we are," he said. When they went inside the house, he gave her a tour of the house and led her to her room. "This is where you sleep and do your stuff. In other words, your room." He left.

Fuu cautiously walked into her new bedroom and looked around. It was huge! She placed her luggage on her queen-sized bed and unpacked her clothes- putting them in her new dressers. She finally came to the box and placed it on her night stand. "Cakewalk," she muttered. She took out her leather wallet from her back pocket and headed out.

"Where are you going?" Seifer asked, who was sitting on the couch in the living room listening to his MP3 Player.

"Shopping," Fuu said flatly and left.

Seifer watched the door close and relaxed again. "This is going to be a tough turn," he grumbled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, Fuu came back with a small blue stereo in her hands. She looked back at where Seifer was and found him asleep. She smirked and ran to her room. She closed the door and quickly put the stereo to work. It played a depressing tone, causing her to lie down in bed and put her mind to rest.

_I realize the way your eyes deceived me. With tender looks that I mistook for love..._

As soon as Fuu heard the word love, she quickly turned off the stereo. "Love..." she whispered, "Doesn't exist." She sighed and buried her face in her pillow.

Seifer frowned; he was eavesdropping. The song she played was deep...even for him, but not deep enough to make a dent in his metallic personality and ego. He walked into her room and asked, "You ARE going to redecorate, right?"

Fuu gasped at the sound of Seifer's voice and glared at him. "No sneak-ups!" she hissed and sighed. "Yes." She looked around the plain room. "Empty."

Seifer took some munny out of his pocket and gave them to Fuu. "Use them. I was just keeping them to myself so that Rai and Vivi couldn't have them." He smirked and went back down the stairs, to the living room.

Fuu looked down at the munny in her hands and smiled a bit. "Good day," she mumbled and placed the munny on the night stand, next to her box. "Start tomorrow..."


	5. The RedHead Stranger

Seifer yawned and knocked on Fuu's door. "Fuu?" he asked grumpily, "What are you doing in there? It's freakin loud and it's ten in the morning! Keep it down!" He heard something cling together to make the sound of chimes and flared. "Fuu!" He barged into her room, but quickly stopped when he saw the atmosphere. "Uh..."

Fuu appeared from behind her bed and boldly said, "Get out."

Seifer frowned and popped a vein. "You wake me up one and a half hours early and tell me to get out?" he bellowed, "You've got some nerve!" He approached her and asked, "What did you do to this place anyway? It looks so...blue." It was true. The walls were blue and her bed sheets were blue as well. The ceiling was striped blue and white...nothing special.

"Favorite color," Fuu mumbled and disappeared behind her bed again.

"What are you doing in there?" asked a very irritated Seifer. He looked behind her bed and found her toying around with a blue ribbon. "Just what do you plan to do with that?"

Fuu shrugged, but then got up and smirked at the blonde. "Think fast," she teased and then blindfolded him with the ribbon. She then pushed him into her bed and ran out of the room. "Sleep well."

Seifer was really ticked off now. He tried to untie the blue ribbon, but it was tightly knotted. "Ugh!" he shouted. He attempted to stand up, but the soft matress gave way beneath his feet and caused him to fall on the floor with a loud thud. "Fuu! This isn't funny!"

Fuu took a bite out of her bagel and sipped her coffee. She only looked up when she saw a disarrayed Seifer come into the kitchen with a torn blue ribbon in his hand. "Good morning," she greeted casually. She handed him a bagel. "Want one?"

Seifer grabbed her wrist agressively and showed her the ribbon. "You blindfolded me, caused me to fall on the floor, and then you act like nothing happened? What is wrong with you?"

Fuu smiled a bit at Seifer's cranky attitude and said, "Calm down." She left the kitchen without another word.

"Urrrggghh!" Seifer yelled, slamming his fists on the table in frustration.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rai and Vivi were at the Moogle Shop talking when they saw Seifer and Fuu walking their way. "Seifer!" Rai called, "You took long, y'know?"

Vivi nodded and asked, "What kept you? And why's Fuu with you?"

Seifer looked down at Fuu and found that her scarlett eyes were begging him not to tell them anything. "I...saw her on my way here," he lied, "So we came here at the same time." He folded his arms and huffed. "Not like it's any of YOUR business. I'll forgive you for asking me a stupid question, Vivi." His blue eyes glinted dangerously, causing Vivi to jump a bit.

"Lets go," Fuu stated, relieved that Seifer just saved her. She mentally thanked him, and she could tell that he got her message.

"I heard there's something going on at the Sandlot," Vivi remarked, "Can we go check it out?"

"Your belly's kinda big, y'know?" Rai idiotically blurted out looking at Fuu.

Seifer's head sharply turned at the young girl's way and a streak of white light swept across his pupils. He clenched his hand into a fist and ground his teeth. Fuu thought fast and hastily said, "Uh...gained weight. Ice Cream!" She rubbed her belly and licked her lips. "Party great!"

Seifer lowered his guard and sighed. "That was close," he murmured to himself. He looked towards Vivi's direction and saw him jumping up and down excitedly pointing at Station Heights. "Right, the Sandlot." He walked off with the three following close by.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the sandlot, the group saw a suspicious red-head guy looking around as if he was searching for something really important. His dark green eyes darted their way. One glimpse of them was all it took for him, and he went off running.

"Strange," Fuu chimed. She felt her stomch flip-flop and began to panic. She ran off somewhere.

"Where's Fuu going?" Vivi asked.

"She's been ditchin' us a lot, y'know!" Rai stated, scowling.

"She's still sick from all the ice cream," Seifer replied, his face heating from anxiety, "Let her be."

Moments later, Fuu came back out with a tired look. She stared at the boys and asked, "What's wrong?" She was worried about their confused expressions directed towards her. Except Seifer. His expression was cross and stern. She flinched.

Seifer shook his head. "So what were you saying, Vivi?" he asked, changing the subject, "About something going on in the Sandlot...?" He rose an eyebrow.

"That's just it," Vivi answered, "There were rumors about a red-head man walking around at Central Station, Station Heights, and mostly down here at the Sandlot. Central Station's second common."

Fuu gasped and whispered, "Can't be..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Or could it? Who knows...? **


	6. The End?

Seifer placed a hand on Fuu's shaking shoulder. "I know what you're thinking," he whispered to her, "Let's investigate." He glared at Rai and Vivi. "You two take this place and Station Heights. Fuu and I will take Central Station." He unknowingly grasped Fuu's hand and ran off with her.

Rai and Vivi looked at each other in confusion and shrugged. "Let's just do what Seifer says," Vivi remarked.

* * *

"Seifer?" Fuu trembled as they reached Central Station. 

Seifer ignored her and turned his attention towards the familiar red-head. "Hey, you!" he called, "Who are you?"

The mysterious man chuckled evilly and turned around, revealing his identity. "I'm Alex," he hissed cockily, "Axel's NoBeing. A-X-E-L. Got it in your thick head?" He smirked.

"Don't play games with me!" Seifer stood at an offensive stance, "You just switched the damn letters around!"

"Axel was a Nobody," Alex explained, "A lucky one at that. You see, when a Nobody dies, he/she fades into the darkness. Out of that darkness, in rare cases, a NoBeing is created...like me. The catch? NoBeings are the complete opposite of their Nobodies and we don't possess our Nobodies's powers." He snickered.

"You babble too much," Seifer grumbled and charged forward. "Now then... Was it you who raped Fuu?"

"Oh, definitely," Alex answered calmly, "Axel was usually the one to respect a woman's space." He dodged Seifer's punch easily. "Fuu has a really nice body. Too bad I took it that night." He smirked and kicked Seifer to the ground. He then looked at Fuu with lustful eyes, and those very eyes wandered to her belly. "Awww... Is that OUR baby you're carrying? We'll be such a happy family."

Fuu backed away as Alex moved towards her. "Shut up!" she cried, "Get away!" She held her arms in front of her helplessy and closed her eye. She was just too scared to do anything. She gasped as she felt cold gloves grip her wrists vigorously. Her eye was forced open when she felt warm air blow on her neck.

"Take good care of it, okay?" Alex chuckled. He felt a pang of pain shoot through his back and cried with agony. He angrily turned around and found that Seifer had stabbed him on his back with a knife. "You little..." He tried to throw a punch at the blonde, but halted when he felt his body freeze. _My heart...do I have one? If I do, then...it stopped. This is the end. _

Seifer dropped the knife and fell to his knees. "Had enough?" he antagonized.

Alex fell to the ground and mumbled his last reply. "Unfortunately...I had more than enough." His body blurred a bit and then vanished in a puff of thick, black smoke.

"What happened?" Fuu asked.

"I killed him, waddya think?" Seifer struggled to stand up and rubbed his sore shoulder. "That guy sure can hit hard. He almost broke my arm off."

"Thanks for the compliment," Alex's voice laughed. A black mist appeared and as it disappeared, Alex's form took shape. "Nice to see you guys again. Did you miss me?" He grinned sadistically and his green eyes glinted along. "Now, it's time to finish you off!"

Seifer tried to attack, but he was quickly knocked down to the ground with Alex choking him. "Ugh!" he grunted as he gasped for air.

"A knife can't kill me," Alex snickered, "Only light can. But one type of particular light. One that I'm not going to tell you of." He gripped the blonde's neck harder. "Prepare for the afterlife!" **_Bam! _**He fell to the ground with a bit of blood on the corner of his mouth. He looked up to see that his attacker was no other than Fuu. He instantly scowled in hatred.

Fuu helped Seifer to his feet and glared at Alex. "Get out!" she hissed.

Alex stood up, laughing evilly. "Ahahahaha! Do you really expect me to step down just because you're making a tone with me? Not in your life." He slowly walked towards her and knocked Seifer off her hold. "You WILL show me some respect!"

"Light..." Fuu remembered Alex's words and closed her eye. _Light...heart...people... _She held out her hand and a white ball full of light appeared in it. "Light!" she gasped as she reopened her eye.

"What the heck is going on?" Alex took a few steps back. He then felt his arms held back painfully and locked in place. "Huh?"

"I've got him!" Seifer stated, "Do it, Fuu!"

Fuu nodded and threw the ball of light at Alex. It hit its mark and the two disappeared within a flash. "He's gone," she sighed and sat down on her knees. She looked at her hand. "Light. Faith."

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Seifer came up to her and folded his arms. "You'd better get up or else your legs will fall asleep." He walked off, back to Station Heights.

Fuu stood up and followed him. _Down the lonely world of darkness...there will always be light. It reaches to you. _She smiled at her own thoughts. _Light is all around me. I just have to look harder, places where I don't expect the light to be. Seifer is my light._

Seifer turned around and rose an eyebrow when he found Fuu staring off into space and smiling like an idiot. _Daydreamer? Fuu? Nah, can't be. _"Hey!" he snapped, "Quit smiling like that. It'll freak out everyone around you."

Fuu snapped out of her thoughts and blinked at Seifer. "H-huh? Oh..." She looked down at the ground in embarrassment and blushed a bit. "Sorry." Just as the blonde was about to walk away, she ran up to him and looked into his eyes uncertainly.

Seifer was really confused now. "What do you want?" He was obviously irritated.

Fuu hesitated, but quickly leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Seeing his shocked, slightly red face made her blush even more. "Thank you," she managed to say and ran off. _He's my light, my guardian. _She smiled a bit, not knowing that she had just passed Rai and Vivi.

"Fuu's kinda red, y'know?" Rai commented.

"Yeah, Seifer. What'd you do to her?" Vivi looked at Seifer suspiciously.

Seifer touched his cheek and managed to make a smirk/smile. "She's just a bit energetic today," he mumbled and continued walking with the two boys close behind him. _She had better have a good explanation for doing that. _

* * *

**I hope this chappy was okay. People out there who think there should be a sequel, feel free to make one! I don't mind. :) **

**Reminder: No flames!!!**


	7. Happy Birthday

_6 months later..._

* * *

Fuu awoke from her bed and shrieked in pain. "Ahhh!" She clutched her bedsheets, sweating profusely. "Seifer!" she panted. 

Seifer ran into her room and found her in pain. Misery came to him. "Aw, man. We've gotta get you to a hospital. And fast!" He picked up the phone on the desk and immediately dialed the hospital's number.

**At the hospital...**

The doctors and nurses rushed Fuu to a room as quickly as possible and became more nervous when she squirmed and groaned in agony. She clutched the sheets she was lying on tightly, as if her very life depended on those sheets. "Ahh!" she groaned again and sucked in air.

"You were supposed to bring her here BEFORE the baby was due!" the doctor chastised a very frustrated and anxious Seifer, "How irresponsible are you?!"

"Look, Doc," Seifer spat, "Just get this baby out of her and we'll be done, okay? Besides, I didn't know that the pregnant woman had to be brought in earlier! I have no experience in these things!" He glared at everyone they passed by, and shot a super icy one at the doctor.

The medic people reached their destination and quickly rushed Fuu inside. Seifer was about to follow, but he was quickly stopped by the doctor. "You have to wait out here," he said and slammed the door in the blonde's face.

Seifer was about to pound on the door, but he stopped when he heard everything inside. Fuu was panting and groaning in pain, and the team of medics ruffled some sheets, ran some water, and put on their gloves and masks. He bit his nail and remained outside, frozen. "Push!" he heard the doctor say. _This is it. I just hope she survives._

Fuu nodded and pushed. Pain shot through her whole body and nearly made her collapse, but she struggled to stay sitting up and took in breaths of air. _I hate this!_

"C'mon, push!" the doctor urged, "You can do it!"

Fuu let out a pitiful whimper and pushed again. She felt something leave her stomach and cried in pain. "Please..." she breathed, already in tears and her face flushed and glistening with laboring sweat. She panted and looked down. The doctor's eyes met with hers and she already knew what he was going to say. Mustering up all of her strength, she gave one last push, a painful "Aaaahhhh!" coming out of her and her eyes shutting tight. As soon as she heard the cry of an infant, she gave a huge sigh of relief and slumped back down on her bed, still panting heavily. _I did it. _She opened her eyes again and found the nurses cutting her baby's cord. She let out a faint smile and fell unconscious.

* * *

Fuu opened her eyes weakly and found herself in a more peaceful and less-crowded room. The quietness and fresh air were very pleasing to her. _Where am I? _She looked around and quickly turned to the door when she saw a nurse come in. 

"Fuu," the nurse acknowledged, "I'm so glad you're awake. Would you like to have some lunch?" She brought out a tray with a silver lid on it. "Seifer requested it luxurious."

Fuu blushed and played with her thumbs shyly. "Where's baby?" she asked.

"Well, you see... You fainted after giving birth so you weren't able to hold him. He's quite handsome, if I may add." The nurse smiled brightly.

"T-thanks," Fuu sniffed, teardrops falling from her eye. _I wasn't able to see my own son...all because I was too weak to stay awake. _Her small snivels eventually turned into a sob.

"I-I'll just leave your food here...then," the nurse said quietly, placing the tray next to Fuu. "Don't worry. You'll see your baby within a week or so. Have a nice day." She turned around and left.

"My fault," Fuu choked out, "So weak." She heard a knock on her door and looked up to see who it was. She let out a small, faint smile at the figure. "Seifer."

"Is this how a new mother should act like when she just gave birth to a healthy baby?" Seifer teased. He walked over to where her tray was and removed the lid. "You haven't eaten a thing?"

Fuu shook her head. "Not hungry."

"You'd better eat this. One: Cuz this cost a lot of munny. Two: You need to regain some energy." He smirked. "Or are you still too tired from labor?"

"I..." Fuu started, tears forming in her eye again. "I didn't get to hold the baby!" She burst into tears again and looked away.

Seifer was taken back by her amount of words. _That's the most she'd said in years! _He cleared his throat and tried his best to comfort her. "Don't worry about it. The nurse said that you could see him within a week...or so. That's good news. Cheer up already."

Fuu wiped away her tears and gulped down the pain in her throat. "Yeah..." She flashed a smile. "Thanks, Seifer."

* * *

_A week later..._

Fuu was finally able to move around a bit and the first thing she did was see her baby. Through the glass, she smiled. He was curled up into a small, adorable ball and had his stubby thumb in his mouth. She giggled and wiped away a tear in happiness. _He's alive._

"Hey," Seifer 'greeted', "How's the kid?" He stood next to Fuu and looked at the young infant she had her eyes locked on.

"Just fine." Fuu saw a nurse approach her sleeping sun and smiled even more when she brought him to her and Seifer for a closer look. "He's adorable," she commented and reached out to him mentally. Her hand remained on the cool glass.

"I guess." Seifer held back a smile when he saw the baby. _She's right. He IS adorable. Yech! What am I thinking? Am I turning into a girl? Ew. _He shook his thoughts off and blankly stared at the sleeping boy. When he saw him move and make a small grunt, he couldn't help but grin a bit in amusement. _She gave birth to the perfect child. But I wonder if she can raise him by herself. _He looked at Fuu with concern and frowned.

Fuu felt his sorrowful gaze on her and returned the stare. "What's wrong?" she asked him, still smiling.

Seifer snapped out of his trance and shook his head hastily. "I-it's nothing." He looked around him uneasily and bit his lip. "You know what, I... gotta go. Catch ya later." He ran off beofre Fuu was even able to protest.

* * *

"WHAT?!!!" Rai and Vivi's voices echoed throughout the empty Sandlot. 

"Shhhh!" Seifer chided, "You'll attract attention! Be more subtle, will ya? Geez!" He smacked himself on the forehead in frustration.

"But how can we stay calm?" Vivi asked, "Fuu just had a baby and the whole story that you told us was UNBELIEVABLE!!!" He folded his arms. "Literally. I mean... How do we know that YOU'RE not the one who caused her pregnancy in the first place?"

"You've got some explaining to do, y'know!" Rai added.

"You two had better zip your mouths or I'll shove my fists into them!" Seifer threatened, receiving a shiver and gulp from the two boys. "Now, give me some tips here!"

"Well, you can have her stay with you," Vivi suggested. He stepped back as Seifer turned to him.

"You're kidding, right?" Seifer rose an eyebrow and Vivi shook his head. "What are you? Nuts?!! She can't live with me forever! With that baby, we'll be like...like..." He trailed off and turned pale at what he was thinking about. "Oh...snap."

"A family," Vivi finished for him, "You're daddy, and Fuu's mommy!"

"That's pretty cool, y'know!" Rai laughed.

Seifer couldn't believe what he was hearing and sulked at a nearby corner. _This is not happenig. It CAN'T be happening. It's too early for me..._

Rai saw Seifer's dark position and sweatdropped. "You don't have to be a father, y'know?" he tried, "You could be like...uh...a nanny, y'know." He turned a bit purple when he felt Seifer's aura turn intense and gulped. _Oops. Perhaps that wasn't the right thing to say._

"You expect me to be a NANNY?!!" Seifer shouted furiously, shaking his fist at the two, "I am NOT going to be some stupid baby sitter! I can prove to you both that I can help Fuu take care of her baby as an extra hand! Not a nanny!" He huffed and stomped off.

Vivi and Rai were stunned and speechless. They had no idea what just happened and blinked a few times. All of a sudden, the whole thing dawned on them and they cheered. "We did it!" Vivi laughed, "Seifer's gonna help Fuu! Yay!"

* * *

Fuu was simply sitting in her bed reading a book and took a small sip from her glass of water. _I wonder why Seifer was in such a hurry. Hmm. Well, he IS Seifer. _She put the glass down and brought her hand up to her mouth for a small yawn. 

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal a flushed and panting Seifer. He glared at the surprised girl before him and spat, "Fuu!"

Fuu tilted her head in confusion. "Yes?" she replied.

Seifer rushed up to her and stared at her in the eye. Their faces were so close that he thought he heard her rapid heartbeat. Unexpectedly, he claimed her lips into a captivating kiss._ What the hell just made me do this?!_

Fuu gasped and froze, dropping her book. Her face flushed instantly and she felt her breathing still and her eye widen. When he parted form her, she was still baffled and in utter silence._ What just happened?_

Seifer was shocked as well and cleared his throat. "Uh...sorry about that," he stammmered, "I-I don't know what came over me." He scratched his head nervously.

Fuu finally came back to her senses and tried her best to smile. "Uh..." She had no idea of what comeback she was going to say. "I... Never mind." She blushed even more and looked away.

Seifer looked at her. "Let's just forget that this whole thing happened, okay?" He saw her nod and nodded in return. "So...um...when are you getting outta here? Kinda lonely, don't ya think?"

"I guess." Fuu settled herself in bed and tried to be comfortable. "I'm sleepy."

"A-alright," Seifer stated, "See ya tomorrow, k?"

"K."

Seifer was expecting a second reply, but finally left when one didn't come to him. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I hope she'll be okay. _As he walked away, he turned around to take a last glance at the sleeping silver-haired girl.

In truth, Fuu wasn't asleep. She was simply 'limp' from the kiss. "A message," she muttered and closed her eyes_. I can help you... Seifer's words to me. That was what he said in that 'kiss'_. She opened her eyes again and sat up. "He's helping!" she spoke in realization. Her face beamed with delight and she fell back into her bed with a small giggle.

* * *

**Sorry if the whole baby-giving process is all wrong. I have NNNOOOO experience in those things whatsoever. Plus, I only have little knowledge about them. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	8. It Was All A Lie?

Some time had finally passed and Fuu was ready to leave the hospital. Seifer entered her room and found her packing up her stuff. "Hey, ready to go?" he asked.

Fuu shut her luggage and turned around, her baby in her arms. "Seifer..."

"About that...uhh...kiss," Seifer started off quickly, "Sorry, okay? I guess I just went a bit insane because of this predicament." Changing the subject, he approached her. "C'mon. The taxi's here."

Fuu looked at him sadly. "Of course," she muttered. _That kiss was...nothing more than an...ACCIDENT? _She hung her head in disappointment. "..."

Seifer looked at her, confused and upset. "Hmm? What's wrong now?"

Fuu sniffed and shook her head, holding back tears. "N-nothing," she lied, "Just...go. I'll follow." Her hand went up to her face and she held out her son. "Take him. Be there."

Seifer took the infant into his protective arms and left. "All right, but you'd hurry up, Fuu!"

When Fuu was sure he had gone and was out of sight, her tears streamed down her pale cheeks. "An...accident..." She shook her head and dried her eyes. _Why sould I be surprised? He thought of me as nothing more!_

"Hey, Fuu!" Seifer said as he walked back into her room, "Aren't you-" He paused when he saw her crying. "What is with you?!"

Fuu thought quickly and said, "Eye irritation."

Seifer rose an eyebrow, but shrugged anyway. "Whatever you say," he said sarcastically. "Anyway, you'd better get downstairs if you're gonna catch the Taxi. The driver's pretty pissed."

Fuu gave her best smile. "Y-yeah," she nodded and left with him.

The ride home was awkward and silent. No one dared to say anything. "Mmmmm..." the baby started.

The two glanced at it, eyes wide. _Please no..._

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" the young infant screamed as his tears ran down his cheeks, "Aaahhhhhh!"

Fuu rocked him, scared out of her mind. "Shhhhhhh..." she tried, "It's okay." She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Mommy's here." _Shoot! What the heck do I do?!_

Seifer stared at her, shocked. _Mommy's here...mommy's here...mommy's here...here...here... _He couldn't believe it! The two words repeated in his mind like an infinite echo. "You dope!" he yelled, "He's hungry, can't you see?!"

"Oh...right." Fuu looked around frantically. "Uh...um..." She saw this being done in TV and couldn't believe that she was about to do it herself. She unzipped her shirt and removed her pearl-white bra.

Seifer turned bright red and looked away. "Ahh!" he shouted in dismay, "Fuu, give me a warning first! Don't expose yourself like that!"

Fuu ignored him and breastfed her baby. "Better?" she asked him.

As a response, the young boy quited down and closed his eyes. He drank his mother's milk hungrily and was soon fast asleep. "..."

When Fuu felt her offspring's satisfaction, she zipped up her shirt and rocked him gently. "Hmmmmhmmmmm..." she sang softly with a fond smile.

Seifer took it as his cue to open his eyes and glared at her. "Tell me WHEN you're gonna do that again, okay?!" he whispered angrily, "I don't wanna see your boobs just yet!"

"Yet?" Fuu asked, raising a brow. _Does he-_

Seifer blushed even more. "Well...I...uh..." He looked out the window and saw his luxurious home. "Oh! We're here!" He pointed at the house-mansion up ahead and grinned.

Fuu frowned. "Strange man." _-Never mind._

"I heard that," Seifer snapped, glaring at her.

Fuu turned away, smirking.

The taxi driver stopped in front of the house and opened the door for Seifer. "Sir, we're here," he informed the blonde.

Seifer scowled nastily and shoved a few munny into the man's hands. "Here's your stupid tip," he growled and ran over to Fuu's side to open her door.

"Thank you," Fuu said as she stepped out cautiously.

"Pfft!" Seifer snorted, rolling his eyes. "Don't think for a SECOND that I'm showing you any compassion. I'm just seeing it through that the baby will be alright."

Fuu nodded, her eyes downcast. "Understood." As soon as the taxi left, she was lead inside her 'partner's' home. She looked around, feeling nostalgic of the place.

Seifer carried some of her bags and went upstairs to put them in her room. As soon as he was done with that, he met up with Fuu and sighed. "Get comfy," was all he said and laid down on the couch.

Fuu frowned at his arrogance, but went to her room anyway. "Nice," she muttered as she placed her baby on the bed. As she was about to lay down herself, her door opened, causing her to jump to her feet once again. "..!"

"By the way," Seifer said lazily, standing by the door, "What's the kid's name?"

Fuu's eye twitched. _He barges into my room and asks me the baby's name?! Now that I think about it... _"Ummm..." Fuu answered uncertainly, "Not sure."

Seifer thought for a bit and then suggested, "How about...Yuuki?"

Fuu looked up at him. "Yuuki?" She thought for a while and then smiled. "Okay. Yuuki. Meaning?"

Seifer shrugged. "Courage," he told her and went back downstairs to nap. "Don't bug me, Fuu! I'm warning you!"

Fuu laughed in amusement and yawned. _Maybe I'll take a small nap, too. _She layed down on the bed next to Yuuki and caressed his soft cheek. "Yuuki...courage..." With those words to whisper in her young's ear, she drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

"Fuu..." a voice started off softly, but got louder as it repeated, "FUU, WAKE UP BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT OF BED!" 

Fuu sat up quickly and adjusted her blurry vision. "H-huh?" She came face to face with an irritated Seifer and yawned. "What?"

"Can you get YUUKI out of here and change his diapers?! He's stinkin' up the place!"

Fuu laid back down and sighed. "You." She glared sharply at him. "Do it."

Seifer popped a vein and fumed, "What the hell?! You actually expect me to change his crapped up underwear?! That is not a man's job, Fuu! YOU change it. You're the mother."

Fuu got up with a low growl and picked up the near-to-tears Yuuki. "Fine," she spat and went into the bathroom.

Seifer waited in her room and got anxious when he heard things rip and splatter. _She had better not be messing up that place! It's not exactly easy to clean. _He heard the door click open and gulped. "..."

Fuu emerged with a content baby boy in her her arms. "Done."

"It was hard, huh?"

Fuu stared at him emotionlessly. _How the hell would you know?! You're not the one who had to changed his diapers!_ She smiled fakely. "No."

Seifer scratched his head. "Uh...okay." He got up and headed for the door. "Well, just go downstairs if you're hungry."

Fuu's expression darkened. "You're..."

Seifer looked at her glumly. "Hmm?"

"Not going..." Fuu bit her tongue to keep herself from saying anymore. She held her son close to her heart and bowed her head, her bangs shadowing her eye. "To help?"

Seifer swaggered past her. "Nope. You don't need my help. You can take care of yourself." _As if. I promised myself... I'd be there for you. No! No! No! Arrghh! I'm turning soft! I'd better leave. _"See ya." With that, he disappeared at the other end of the hallway.

Utter silence. Fuu raised her head as she felt her hopes shatter. _It was too good to be true._

Fuu tucked Yuuki into the new cradle Seifer had set up in her bedroom and gave him a quick kiss. "Sleep well," she lulled and put on her cobalt sweater and shoes. She took one last look at the sleeping baby and allowed some tears to fall. "Live well." She opened the window and jumped onto the soft grass below. _I'll come back for you, Yuuki. I swear! Until the day I die! _She bounced off her feet and took off in a run.

* * *

Seifer awoke to the sound of crying some hours later and turned on his stomach. "Ugh!" he groaned, "Fuu, shut that boy up!" He heard no changes from the noise and yelled, "Fuu!" Nothing. He angrily marched up to her room and opened the door to find everything dark. He saw Yuuki kicking and screaming, but Fuu was nowhere in sight. "Fuu?" 

"Waaahhhhhhh!" Yuuki shrieked, his face reddening in the cold darkness.

Seifer turned on the lights and found everything in place. _This setting...it's so familiar... It only means one thing- _He ran to the crying boy and cleanched his fists. "She ran away..." he said through gritted teeth. _But why? Was it because of what I said to her?_


	9. A Second's Kiss

Hours had passed and dusk had fallen. Fuu sat down on one of the benches in Central Station, placing her head in her hands. _Was it the right thing to do? Should I go back? Yuuki...Seifer... _"Stupid!" she cursed at herself and kicked a small rock, sending it flying all the way to the other side.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here," a familiar voice said.

Fuu felt her heart stop and looked up in shock. _Could it be?_ She saw a familiar blonde emerge from the shadows and scowled at him scornfully. "Go away!" she cried.

Seifer held Yuuki in his arms, cradling him. "Don't play tough with me, Fuu." He approached her. "If you were to run away, what would your SON do?!"

Fuu made a run for it, but was quickly caught. "Let go!" she squeaked, much to her shame.

"Think about it some more!" Seifer scolded, "If you were to run away... Yuuki will never accept you! Who wants a mother that abandoned her own child with some stranger?! Think!"

Fuu turned and screamed, "Noooo!" Her hand went up to slap the male holding her, but all she struck was the cold air. She gasped. _It was all my imagination. But it felt so... _She looked down at her hand. _...Real._

_

* * *

_

Seifer had finally gotten Yuuki to calm down after giving the young boy his bottle. He left the room and went downstairs. He then mustered up all his strength and punched a pillow on the couch, turning it into feathers. "Fuu, you idiot!" _If I find that woman, I swear I'll... Ugh! _He looked at the digital clock. "Eleven P.M already?" he asked himself and sat down after clearing the scattered feathers. "Fuu, why are you so careless?" 

"Sir," his maid piped timidly, "I believe it's time for me to go..?" She blushed in her shy nature and played with her black puffy dress.

"Then go," Seifer said grumpily. He heard footsteps go through the open door and then heard the door itself close. _Just Yuuki and I now. Just Yuuki and I... DAMNIT! _He threw his hands in the air and laid down with an aggravated sigh. He stared up at the ceiling until his eyes drooped. With a small yawn, he was finally asleep.

"Waaahhhhhhhh! Aahhhhhhhhhh!" Yuuki screamed from upstairs.

This woke Seifer up with a splitting headache and he sat up. He took a glance at the clock again- 3 a.m. "What the heck?" he yelled, "That early?!!"

"Waahhhhhhhhh!" Yuuki screamed again, only more in agony.

"Yeah, yeah!" Seifer said sarcastically and stood up with a huff. "I'm coming!"

Unknown to all, a certain silver-haired female sat on a tree branch outside, watching Seifer's every move. _Should I? Or should I not? _Throughout the whole hours of dawn, she watched in amusement as the flustered blonde became restless and had to tend to the young one's every need. "Maybe I should." She jumped off the branch and headed to the door.

Seifer had just come back from changing Yuuki's diapers and was exhausted. He heard a knock on the door and went to open it. "Do you know what-" he didn't finish. Behind the door was- "Fuu?"

Fuu had her head down and her hands behind her back. "..."

Seifer's shocked expression changed into an outraged one and he roared, "What the heck do you think you're doing?! You ran away yesterday and left me with this kid! And I got no sleep now! Uggh! Plus, it's six in the morning! Fuu, why do you have to be like this?!"

The feathers from the living room flew towards the door, floating past the two. "I..." Fuu tried, watching a feather drift away.

Seifer gritted his teeth, waiting for her answer impatiently. "Spit it out, woman!" he forced her, "I don't have all day!" _Well, actually I do- SHUT UP!! Shut up you stupid brain!_

A faint blush appeared on Fuu's cheeks as she finally managed to say, "...love..."

Seifer tensed, his eyes widening dramatically. _Is she going to confess to me? TO ME?! Calm down, Seifer! Calm down! _He held the door behind him to keep himself from falling. _Shoot! What am I gonna tell her? Do I like her? Am...I... No! No! I'm Seifer Almasy! I musn't have any feelings for ANYONE! Who am I talking to?! _He shuddered, but it went unnoticed.

_You! _Fuu wanted to say the last word so much. But instead all she said was, "Yuuki." Her heart sank.

Seifer couldn't explain it, but he felt something inside. Something bad. Like someone had just rescued him from something really awful and then threw him back...leaving him there to die. His brows furrowed. _Is this...disappointment? What for? _"Yeah," he said in a softer and weak-ish tone, "So? Why are you telling me this?" He bit his lip nervously, but then smirked. "You know, for someone who attempts to make a run, you're pretty lame- since you showed up a few hours later."

Fuu rolled her eyes. "No effort. Too lazy." A small frown appeared on her once-bemused face. "Can't go. Must stay. Yuuki's needs. Me...mother." She made her way through the traumatized commitee leader and ran upstairs to her room.

Seifer closed the door and sat on the floor. _Why do I feel this way?! I'm supposed to feel...NOTHING._

"Seifer!!" Vivi's squeaky voice called form outside, "Are you there?!"

Seifer stood up and opened the door once again. When he saw the short kid, he turned icy cold again. "What do you want, Vivi?" he asked rudely.

"Rai and I wanna see the baby!" Vivi said excitedly.

Rai stepped up. "Yeah, we heard he was comin' y'know! We wanna see him, too, y'know!" The two looked at the head-boss eagerly with puppy eyes.

Seifer popped a vein. "Do you two nimrods know what the hell's time it is?!"

"Yes."

"THEN GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE BEFORE I BLAST YOU BOTH TO OBLIVION!"

Vivi and Rai flinched at his stone-cold voice. "Why you goot be like that, y'know?" Rai asked.

"Yeah, Seifer. Why are you so cranky today?" When Vivi saw the dark bags under Seifer's blood-shot eyes, he blinked uncertainly. "N-never mind."

Fuu came downstairs and saw the arguing trio. "Ummm..."

All three turned to her and watched her with fascination. "Fuu!" Vivi cried and jumped around happily. "You're okay! And with Seifer, too! Yay! I knew he liked you! It was so- Oof!" He found hinself buried on the ground face-flat and groaned. _Seifer just punched me, didn't he?_

"Shut up, twerp!" Seifer grunted, bringing his fist back to his side. "I'm only letting her stay her because she's dead-broke."

"That's the real reason, y'know!" Rai backed.

Fuu placed a finger on her lips and shushed them. "Baby's sleeping," she warned, "Quiet!"

Vivi popped his head out of the ground and asked, "Can we go see him? Ooh pleassseeee, Fuu?" He got another hard punch from the blonde behind him. "Oww..."

Fuu nodded, a bit irritated. "Fine. Be quiet!"

* * *

"He is sooo cute!" Vivi squealed, a bit too loudly. 

"SSSHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone chided.

"Oops, sorry." Vivi blushed, whispering. "But still... He's so cute! And soft-looking, too!" He brought his hands together excitedly. "What's his name?"

"Yuuki," Fuu said flatly with an impassive stare.

"That's a cool name, y'know!" Rai commented.

"It means courage," Seifer added, much to Fuu's surprise. He found silence and continued, "I gave him that name. I just thought it'd suit him well."

"Wow..." Vivi awed, "You're EXACTLY like a daddy, Seifer!" He got another punch and held back a yelp.

Fuu smiled a bit. _This day was all so sudden. But in the end, every part of this puzzle came into place. _She approached young Yuuki and stroked his head softly. "Have courage."

Seifer, who was obviously really annoyed, checked his watch. "Yeah, okay, cut the cheesy act!" He pushed Rai and Vivi out the door and glared at them. "Now get lost."

"Awwww, but whyyy?" Vivi whined.

"It's okay, y'know!" Rai comforted him, "We'll just go check out the town- for Seifer, y'know!"

Vivi smirked. "Yeah...because he's busy pampering his new FAMILY." With a sneer, he and Rai ran out of the house.

Seifer turned bright red and whispered in a low angry voice, "Those two are gonna get it..."

Fuu was unable to control the blush that was coming and turned around, her back facing Seifer. _Family? Me and Yuuki? With...Seifer?_

Seifer rubbed his head, sighing, "You know, if I you didn't run away and the baby didn't scream all night, I wouldn't be pissed right now. So I'm gonna take a nap. I have a bad headache." He stretched and left mother and son alone.

Fuu, secretly, spied on Seifer from the railing. _Damn he sleeps fast! _She blushed as she watched his steady breathing and peaceful expression. She waited for a few minutes and then went downstairs, kneeling beside him. She studied his face and smiled. "Seifer..." she whispered and leaned over, her face mere inches from his. "I..." She lowered her head a bit more, their lips nearly touching. "Love...you." _Kiss him! Kiss him! _Unfortunately, she found that she was unable to move.

"What are you doing?" Seifer asked sleepily, his eyes opening. He looked straight at the girl in front of him, feeling her nervous breaths.

Fuu's face flushed and she began to slightly shake. "I-I..." _He's not angry...he's not confused or upset... What is he feeling then? Especially in this awkward situation?! _"...I..."

Seifer simply let out a quiet chuckle of amusement. "I heard what you said to me...while I was faking my sleep." He smirked. "You said you loved me, didn't you?"

Fuu's eye widened. _Oh no! How is he gonna react?! He's gonna hate me! I just know it!_ She turned away, her lips lightly brushing against Seifer's. "You jerk!" she cursed, clearly embarassed.

Seifer smirked again and sat up. He then took Fuu's chin and lifted it up. "You know, it's been a while..." he said.

Fuu froze, mentally gasping. "..!!"

Seifer gave her a quick peck and stood up. "...Since I've slept in my room. See ya." He walked upstairs and closed his bedroom door.

Fuu was too shocked to do anything. She placed a hand on her lips and felt her fast heartbeat. _He kissed me again! Only... Wait- What just happened?! _"Seifer?"

* * *

**Dot-dot-dot... I hope this chappy was okay. I worked really hard on it. Please review:)**


	10. The Beginning of a Close

Fuu looked up at the sky, standing by the door. _It's been 5 years..._

"Mommy!" Yuuki cried as he ran to his mother and gave her a big hug. "Guess what?"

Fuu smiled and laughed. "What?"

"I found a snail!" Yuuki held out the molusk proudly. "See? See? Isn't it neat?" His teal eyes glimmered with excitement. "Can I keep it? Pleeaasssee?" He pouted.

Fuu held back a scream and placed the snail on the floor. "Sorry," she reasoned, "Snails... Are creepy."

"Awww..." Yuuki whined, "I bet Daddy would let me keep them!"

Fuu blushed and asked, "Daddy? Seifer's..." She smiled her best and ruffled her son's silky silver hair. "A friend. Not Daddy."

"LIESSSS!" Yuuki cried out, giggling as his mother tickled him.

"A friend, huh?" Seifer asked as he stepped in between the sweet moment. "Do you really mean that, Fuu?" He rose a brow in suspicion.

"Daddy!" Yuuki squealed as he pulled away from Fuu and ran over to Seifer. "You're here!"

"Hey there, squirt," Seifer replied as he half-heartedly returned the young boy's warm embrace. "How are you doing? Cause any trouble yet?"

Fuu sighed and stood up, frowning at the two. _He's NOT the dad. So why does he act like it? We're practically acting like a family. _She then looked at her young's happy face and smiled._ Well, at least Yuuki's happy. If he's happy, then I am, too._

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Seifer let out a fain grin_. He calls me his father. Am I that special to him?_ "Yeah?" he asked, ignoring the 'daddy' comment.

"I found a snail and asked mom if I could keep it!" Yuuki told him, "She said no. Ooh! Can I keep it? Pleeaasse?" He gave his puppy pout.

Seifer looked up at Fuu, who glared at him, eyes saying: "If you want to keep your limbs, you'd better say no." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Sorry, Yuuki. But if Fuu says no, then it's no."

"Awwww, foofie!" Yuuki squeaked, stomping his foot in disappointment. "You're soo mean!"

"Yuuki..." Fuu started.

Seifer knew exactly what to do and picked up Yuuki. "Piggy-back time," he said and placed the boy on his broad shoulders. "There. How do you like that?"

Yuuki, forgetting his sadness, lit a bright smile and laughed. "This is awesome!" he cheered and tugged his blue shirt's sleeve. "I'm King of the World!"

Fuu smiled again. _Seifer's changed. He's actually doing his all just to make sure that Yuuki's happy at all times. Thank you, Seifer. _"Yuuki's King!" she added, trying to play along.

"Hehe!" Yuuki laughed. "You sound funny, Mommy."

"Seifer!" Vivi's cry came as he and Rai made their way to him. "Hey, Seifer!"

Seifer popped a vein. _Great. The two nincompoops. What do they want? _"Yeah?" he asked, rude as ever.

Yuuki waved at the two boys happily. "Hi, Vivi! Hi, Rai! Look! Look! Daddy's piggy-backing me! Yay! I'm the tallest person in the world!"

Seifer hid an embarassed blush and lowered himself. "Okay, Yuuki," he said, "Piggy-back time os over. Go over to Fuu now, okay?"

Okay, Daddy!" Yuuki giggled and ran over to Fuu, jumping into her open arms. "I'm hungry now, Mommy."

"Of course," Fuu nodded and went back inside the house to cook up some Mac&Cheese.

Seifer turned back to his companions and growled, "What are you two doing here now? You trying to get yourselves killed or something?" His emerald-like eyes glinted.

Rai shook his head. "We just w-wanted to see you guys, y'know? It's been so long, and we missed you, y'know!" He sweatdropped.

"Y-yeah," Vivi laughed nervously, "What Rai said!"

"You just wanted to see Fuu, me, and Yuuki act as a family, right?" Seifer gave them an impassive stare.

"Yes," the two males admitted in defeat.

"No."

"Awww, c'mon, Seifer!" Vivi begged, "We really wanna see you act as a father more! It's so unlike you and it's interesting!" He earned himself, yet again, another punch and fell to the hard ground. "Maaaaahhh..."

"Seifer, we wanna see little Yuuki, y'know!"

"I said-"

"Haaaaaaaiiiiiieeeeeee!" Yuuki squeaked as he ran out the house and over to the trio with a bowl of Mac&Cheese. "Taste it, Daddy!"

"Wait!" Fuu cried, tripping on her way out the door, "Yuuki!"

Yuuki tripped and the bowl flew out of his small hands. _Uh-oh. Aaahhhh! _"Neaaaa!" he cried as he descended.

Seifer thought quickly and caught the silver-haired boy in time. "Be careful, Yuuki!" he scolded.

"Sorry..." Yuuki mumbled but then gasped. "Oh nO! Mac&Cheese bowl!" He looked towards Vivi and flinched. "Oopsies."

Vivi, who had just gotten up, fell back down with the bowl of Mac&Cheese in his face. "..."

"I'm sorry, Vivi!" Yuuki cried, a bit guilty.

Seifer simply laughed and put Yuuki down. "How's the cheese, eh, Vivi?" he asked mockingly.

Vivi sat up and placed the bowl aside. He silently cleaned up his face and the cried, "It's awesome! Fuu, did you make this?" He ate some more of the macaroni and chewed hungrily.

"Uh...yes...?" Fuu answered him uncertainly.

"You're a great cook then!" Vivi commented and gobbled up the macaroni.

Yuuki's eyes watered and he sniffed. "Ehhhh..." he sniveled, "He... He ate my Mac&Cheese! Wahhhhhhh!"

Fuu ran over to her son and patted him on the back. "It's okay," she assured him, "I'll... Make more." She found it hopeless when the boy kept crying and began to get worried. "Yuuki, please..."

Seifer sighed. _The boys will never let me live it down, but oh well. _He knelt beside Yuuki and said, "yuuki, I'll punish VIVI for eating your snack, okay?"

Yuuki seemed to cheer up at this. "Really, Daddy?"

Vivi snickered, "D-daddy?"

Seifer ignored him and nodded. "Yep. Now go inside with Fuu and she'll make you another batch."

* * *

Later that evening, after Yuuki was tucked into bed and fast asleep, Fuu started making her own sleeping place. She then jumped at the sudden brush of Seifer's cheek against hers. "Seifer!" she gasped and took some steps back, but he instantly drew her close again.

"Fuu, calm down," he grumbled, "It's just you, me, and Yuuki here." Fuu caught her breath and nodded. She soon found herself staring into Seifer's eyes as though they were speaking through vision alone. Realizing this, she averted her gaze to the floor. Seifer heaved a sigh. "Listen...about this...'us'..."

"What?" Fuu looked up at him again.

"I don't know how long I can keep being Yuuki's pretend dad," Seifer admitted with a grimace. "I'm watching the little guy grow day by day and...it's just not right, Fuu. I'm not his dad, I'm not his anything. All I did was save you so that he could be saved, too. But my role is done."

Fuu shook her head in protest. "Not true."

"You can stay here with Yuuki, but I've got to go. He won't remember me." Seifer released Fuu's hands but found himself grabbed by the hem of his shirt. It was no surprise that it was done by Fuu, but he still felt a little relieved that she reacted that way. Nonetheless, it did little to sway him from his resolve. "Fuu..." he spoke in a low, hoarse whisper. "Let go."

"Seifer, stay. Please."

"Don't you understand? When Yuuki grows old enough to understand his situation, he'll only end up hating me and probably even you for lying to him. I'd just mess everything up!"

"Not possible!"

"Fuu, why won't you listen?" Seifer pushed her hand away, trying to ignore her tearful yelp. "When I first met you, you were cold as steel...tough as well...not sure what to compare you to. But in summary, you didn't need anybody. What makes me so different?" He could feel Fuu's stare weighing heavily on his back. "You'll be fine with raising Yuuki on your own under one roof. Of course, the boys and I will check on you on a practically daily basis. In all, things will go back to being the way they once were...sorta. So just let go already."

"...I can't. No! Don't leave!"

Angered, Seifer turned to Fuu and grabbed her shoulders. "There's no point in me staying here!" he argued, "Why should I stay if all you need is a home? I've given it to you already!"

Fuu dug her nails into his hand and gritted her teeth. "No! I...I...!"

"What!"

"I love you!"

The words echoed in Seifer's ears as he gaped at the trembling girl and loosened his grip on her. "...what...?" he exhaled.

"I love you!" Fuu cried once more, "I...I really..." Her knees buckled, but Seifer caught her before they met the floor. The two steadily seated themselves down and shared a brief moment of silence. After soothing her troubled emotions, Fuu mustered up the courage to look at Seifer again and whispered, "Do."

"Fuu..." Seifer shook his head and scooted away from her a tad. "What were you thinking? I can't believe you just said that! Ugh."

"Wh-why?" Fuu stammered, "You just...can't go."

"...Fuu...what would you say if...I said I felt the same?" Seifer hid his reddening face in the shadows. However, the soft touch of Fuu's hand on his arm brought him out from hiding. It was reflex that caused him to look away again, but like always she found his gaze. They glanced at each other's lips, then the eyes, and then the lips again. When Fuu returned to his eyes, Seifer immediately pulled her into a ferocious kiss. Their tongues met as they fell to the floor, Seifer overshadowing Fuu's petite figure. While his hands caressed her subtle curves, her fingers tousled his hair into a tangled mess. When one of Fuu's knees traveled up to Seifer's ribs, he stopped and pulled away. "Fuu-" He was cut short when Fuu suddenly sat up and brushed her lips against his. When he returned her kiss, she caught his bottom lip with her teeth and shyly pulled away.

"...I trust you," she breathed deeply and gave a small smile. With that, Seifer laid her back down and continued from where the two of them left off.


End file.
